Neko to Suki desu YO!
by ChibiChimpGoku
Summary: Wolf get's sick of everything and calls up a sex friend to go to the circus and have some fun, little did he know that his love life will change drastically once he meets the strangest man of his dreams. A neko boy called Olli. Yaoi. boy love. gay sex.


NEKO TO SUKI DESU

**CHAPTER 1**

Wolf couldn't take anymore of the shit at home. Flicking his long light purple hair out of his face he strode to his room. Walking through the door of the said room he undid his shirt and slipped it off, dropping it into one of his many piles of clothes in his room. Turning to his bed he flopped down on it, the bed molding to his shape, the blankets surrounding him and pushing against his lithe body. Scratching his stomach a bit he sat up and pushed his butt long hair out of the way and slipped back down into the caresses of the warm bed.

"Fuck this." He cursed. "Why does my family always do this when i happen to bring another guy home... Fucking parents." His anger arose a bit more. "I'm 17 for god's sake. I should at least be able to kiss some guy without my rents fucking everything up.. Then they have the god damn decency to kick him out of the house and ground me. Jesus even my dad was Gay at one point, he should be fucking sticking up for me that cunt." Wolf couldn't take it any longer. He needed to get out of the house and go somewhere. Reaching over his black velvet sheets of the double bed to the dressing table that sat a few inches away from it. He grabbed at his cellular phone, turning it on and waiting for the screen to come to life. The white screen hit him head on and flicked. "Well at least my cell is working .. I guess that's a hi-lite of my sucky day..." His silvery blue eyes scanned his room, looking for something interesting to do to pass the time while he received his messages.

A scrunched up piece of paper caught his eye, placed in the corner of his room. 'Damn.. I have to clean up my room. How the hell did it get this messy' He wined to himself as he moved off his comfortable bed and waltzed his way over to the piece of paper. Taking it in his hand he stretched his body out and went to pick up a shirt off his floor and threw it over his shoulder. Settling himself back down on his bed he read through the messages that had piled up on his phone. "Johnny.. Nope ... Not who i want to talk to. Serra... Kurosawa .. Ah! Now that's someone i want to talk to, oh I'll reply in a bit.. Now what the hell is on that piece of paper." Eying up the paper he unraveled the creases and started aloud. "Circus ... Now that i could go to!"

There was a knocking against his door and he froze. "Wolf, it's your dad.. Do you mind coming out here, your mother and i want to talk to you about som.." Wolf snickered under his breath and cursed at his father. "FUCK YOU DAD! I'm going out, now leave me the fuck alone OK!" He heard his father step back from the door as he yelled. 'That fucking better teach him to send one of my lovers out in the cold... Bastard.' He laughed to himself as he got everything ready.

Picking up his cell phone once again he called the first contact on his list. After a few rings the phone clicked on the other end.

"Oh my god! Darling Wolf! I was wondering when I would get a call from you again! Are you up for another fuck or you wanting something else?" The man on the other line teased, his voice low and seductive.  
"Hey Jun. Haha no. That's not what I'm after today .. Though i wouldn't mind it that much. My rents had a fucking freak out at me this arvo for kissin' a man in the living room. I need to get out of here for a while. This always fucking happens. God they just don't learn do they?" Wolf sighed and turned to look at the flier again.  
"Anyway Jun, i was calling you to ask you if you wanted to go to a Circus with me in around about an hour, then head to yours or something?" He managed to ask with a sweet voice.  
"Anything for you my darling Wolfie! I'll come and pick you up and take you there. Hows that?"  
"Yeah that should be good, i will just get changed. I think i can lock my door from this side an meet you outside my window. Will be out soon. Come now if you want."  
"OK, I'll be right over! Caio!" And there was that click. Followed by the dial tone.

Wolf slipped his phone in his pocket with the flyer that he had managed to fold while on the phone talking to Jun, somehow managing to fold it almost precise. 'Ha, nice.' He thought to himself as he threw his shirt on and not bothering to do it up. Grabbing nothing but his wallet, he locked the door to his room and clambered out the window into the crisp afternoon air. Looking at his watch that was secure around his wrist. Telling him it was 2.36 and the Circus opened to public at 3.00 he would have some time to mess around a bit. 'Better yet..' He thought 'I could just mess around with Jun.. Leave him wanting more i guess.' He smirked to himself. Hearing the car pull out beside him he lost his train of thought and stumbled into the car.

"Bo!" Wolf had to laugh at the jesture that Jun took to greet him.  
"Bo back." Wolf responded and lent over, pressing a passionate kiss to the older mans lips. Jun's jet black hair and yellow eyes shone bright in the afternoon sun, giving a glowing effect to him. He was around 20 but no one would have guessed, he looked more like an 18 year old.  
"You look mighty sexy today Wolfie. Whats with the opened shirt ha? You wanting to do something worth your time?" The seductive smile playing at Jun's lips was so easy to see.  
"Oh, i'm just getting myself ready for you. How's that for ya' ha?"  
"Oh baby! You really know how to get me going don't you? I would wait for a bit you play boy you." Jun cocked his head backwards and laughed. "Unless you really wanna do it?"  
"Hmm? Who said anything about doing it, I just thought that I would have some fun teasing you for a while, maybe a hand job here and there to pass the time. But my ass is still that tiny bit saw after all the hot gay sex i was having with Johnny last night." Snickering a bit, Wolf couldn't help but want to take a picture of Jun's face at that point of time. Simply priceless.  
"Babe, I was only joking. Johnny won't leave me alone .. It's already been over a month, but he just won't give up. Now step on the gas and fucking find us a secluded place you whore, I need a good fucking, I have to much pent up emotion and I need a fucking release, capiche?"  
"Whatever you want baby, your wish is my command."  
Jun revved up the car and drove off to the grassy plain that was the park that no one ever went to.


End file.
